


Rear End Differential

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: (partially), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wayne, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You went on a drive with your sweetie the other day...





	Rear End Differential

Wayne ripped the driver's side door open and shoved Daryl inside, hurriedly crawling in after him. The van's driver's seat wasn't necessarily meant for two grown men to share, but desperate times...

Darry's laughter brought him back to the moment, and he slammed the door shut to just barely miss his own foot. He crawled over the brunette's lap so he could straddle him and tried to ignore the digging pain of the steering wheel in his back. Underneath him, Daryl pulled lever under the seat to slide the entire bench back a few inches to give his partner a little more room. Wayne pulled Daryl's hair and tangled his fingers in the sweaty curls, bending his head down to roughly kiss the other man even as he squirmed out of his own button-up shirt.

Darry, not helping at all, ran his hands up Wayne's back and bunched his undershirt up in his fists but made no move to remove it, prompting a panting reprimand from the blonde on top of him. Wayne swiftly removed the white tank and tossed it into the empty back of Daryl's van, the seats long ago taken for a greater purpose and the back now a veritable tool shed. Wayne, now shirtless, fumbled with the buttons on Daryl's flannel short-sleeve button-up. He got them undone and ran his hands greedily over Darry's chest, down his stomach and to his belt as the man below him moaned into his mouth.

The shorter man pulled his face away and leaned his head on the rest behind himself, letting out a low groan to the ceiling as Wayne swiftly unbuckled his belt and started on the fastenings for his jeans. He didn't remove his shirt, though Wayne had painstakingly unbuttoned it for him, and instead let it hang open loosely. He continued running his hands over Wayne's back and scraped his nails down the taut skin, then reveled in the pressure of the blonde arching into him, pressing his ass into Daryl's waiting hands.

Wayne panted wetly into Daryl's neck, ghosted his lips over the bristled skin and trailed them up to his ear, then pressed damp, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw line and ear. Daryl moaned to the ceiling and pushed his groin into Wayne's fumbling hands.

Pulling away, Wayne glanced down at the closure of Daryl's pants and shrugged at a lost cause, working instead on his own pants for a moment. He braced a hand on Daryl's seat and finagled himself to a semi-standing position, undoing the button and zipper with one hand and dragging the tight jeans down unevenly. He got one leg out without any help, then most of the other one to the ankle before he gave up and retook his spot on Daryl's lap. His partner pulled him into another kiss, adding more tongue than Wayne would've but the blonde didn't care. Their mouths made lewd smacking noises in the emptiness of the car. Wayne was suddenly glad they decided to leave the bar early and stop at the access road to the property instead of going home to their crowded house full of little sisters and boyfriends. The van was uncomfortable but it was private and theirs.

Daryl pushed Wayne back into the steering wheel, leaning to the right and flapping his hand around to find the glove box without looking away from Wayne. The dim light flooded the cab and Wayne winced and moved his head to make symmetrical bruises on the opposite side of Daryl's face as the other man thumped around inside the compartment and then slammed it shut. He wondered for a brief, dizzy moment what Darry could be looking for but the snap of a cap vanished those thoughts quickly.

Daryl's left arm wrapped securely around Wayne's narrow waist and the taller man helpfully grabbed onto the seat rest to pull himself up. Behind him, he could feel Darry messing around with the bottle and an annoying squelch noise that would otherwise kill the mood filled the air. Daryl distracted him from it by tilting his head up and allowing the blonde to grab his face with one hand and start kissing him again with unhurried and loud movements punctuated by Wayne's panted breaths across his cheeks.

Wayne's breath hitched at the first touch of Daryl's fingers on his hole. He always tightened up just before, so the brunette carefully rubbed his two fingers over the tight muscle as a tease until Wayne mumbled another irritated platitude into his ear.

That didn't stop the blonde from arching away from the questing fingers on their first trip inside. Daryl only slipped in one to start but quickly upgraded to two with the amount of accidental lube dispersion going on with one hand. If the bench wasn't already stained with all manner of oil and other mechanical fluids the lube stain would definitely stand out.

Wayne buried his head in Daryl's neck again, breath whooshing across his chest and stirring the bit of chest hair there. The flaps of Daryl's shirt bunched in Wayne's white knuckled grip, pulling tight on the fabric on his back. Wayne shuddered  and twitched away from Daryl's hand, stayed by the arm around his waist and stopped by Daryl in front of him. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, as it were.

Daryl carefully tilted his head to look at the man on his lap. Wayne was always so sensitive when Darry started fucking him but the fingering was a show Daryl loved to watch play out. He pushed his two fingers in deeper and spread them out, holding Wayne's hips firmly in place with his arm on his waist. Slowly he felt around inside his partner and he could feel him tense up above him as he got closer and closer until--

"Dar-fuckin'," Wayne gasped against his chest and pulled his head up. He almost banged it on the ceiling if it weren't for Daryl's arm keeping him arched in such a way. The blonde sat up on Daryl's lap with his back arched, his hands clenched in Darry's shirt, and pushed his hips into Daryl's stomach as the brunette dug his fingers into his prostate, pressing insistently on Wayne's button a few times before adding a third finger and continuing the torture. His knuckles bumped against Wayne's ass rougher and faster as he watched Wayne's slack, glassy eyed face.

"Fuckin', _please_ , Darry," Wayne said lowly, almost a hiss.

"Calm down, darlin'," Daryl said and finally pulled his fingers free, wiping the lube off on Wayne's discarded button-up and throwing it in the back with the rest. He reached up and grabbed Wayne by his short hair to pull him into a breathless kiss, the blonde holding him tightly with calloused hands just below his ears.

They kissed for a few slow moments. Wayne prolonged the kissing to the point where it wasn't even foreplay anymore but an act just by itself, and almost made Darry forget what he was doing. Almost.

One of Daryl's hands brushed across Wayne's abdomen as it skated over his own clothes, still pretty much fully clothed compared to the naked Wayne on top of him. It was soon joined by one of the blonde's hands and they each fumbled and pushed at each other to get the button and zip on Darry's pants undone, prompting unwilling laughter from both parties as it took much longer than necessary to get Daryl's dick out of his pants. His boxers and jeans were pushed down just enough to free his erection, which Wayne took in his firm, calloused hold and began stroking. What Daryl expected to be almost uncomfortably friction-heavy was surprisingly slick with lube and he stared up at Wayne a little bewildered as to where he'd gotten it but not enough to question.

Wayne kissed him again even as he pulled on the brunette's cock. The heavy weight of it in his hand made him wish they'd stopped for more than a dart, long enough to get on his knees or to somewhere a little more horizontal. Darry's hand intercepted his on the upswing, finally, and pulled it back to the headrest behind Daryl's head.

Daryl grabbed his cock and pushed the head against Wayne's  stretched hole, rubbing it across the already tightening muscle firmly. Wayne gasped into his ear and grabbed his shoulders in an iron grip as Darry pushed the head of his cock inside. The initial burn was always the worst, he knew, and tried to rock down onto the pressure even as he tensed from the penetration. Daryl, still having one arm wrapped around Wayne's waist for balance, ran his other hand up Wayne's thigh and to his hip a few times in a heavy stroke as he whispered comforts into the hot air between them.

Darry placed his hands both on Wayne's hips and leaned back in the seat a little to look at his partner's face. The blonde laid his own hands on top of Daryl's as they worked together to push him down onto his cock. Wayne let out a low moan as he finally made contact with Darry's thighs, able to sit down properly on his lap again. The weight of the brunette's cock inside him made him hyper-aware of that point of contact and he could barely bring himself to move in the beginning. He could feel Daryl's eyes burning into his own closed ones as he tried to slowly breathe out, his breath hitching with each subtle movement of Darry's hips beneath him.

Wrapping his arms around Wayne, Darry tried to move cautiously but Wayne was always so sensitive when he got his dick in him that it was mostly futile. He pulled the blonde closer and allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder, running his hands down Wayne's back and up into his short hair, over his neck and back down to his ass. Wayne shuddered under his hands and twitched towards him, inhaling sharply at the no-doubt quick brush against his prostate at the slight movement.

"Whenever you're ready, Super Chief," Darry said softly into his ear, and that seemed to be the kick Wayne needed because he picked himself up and started the swift rise up off Daryl's dick, the hot, tight stroke making the brunette open his own mouth in a loud moan that echoed off the van roof.

He wrapped his hands more firmly around Wayne's waist and helped him leverage himself to go down quicker than the first descent. Wayne reached out a hand to hold onto the seat back and left his other on Daryl's shoulder as he pressed their mouths together again in less of a kiss but more of a meeting of the lips. Both their mouths were open but there was an exchange of air going on between kisses, a breathy press of skin on skin that ended with damp cheeks, nipped chins, and chapped lips.

The pace was slow going, mostly because Wayne was too damn tall to do this efficiently but also because Wayne was too broad to get away from the steering wheel. Really, the environment was conspiring against them. The dragging friction of Wayne's tensing hole kept Daryl engaged, and he pushed Wayne down eagerly on his cock to get a semi-decent pace started but it still wasn't enough. Every few thrusts he brushed against Wayne's elusive prostate and the blonde jerked against him helplessly, gusting air over his cheeks in a break from kissing, but it wasn't the pounding sensation Daryl wanted to elicit. He pushed himself up from the chair cushion and reached under the seat, pulling the other lever and flattening the bench so they both fell back.

It was just as well the van's bench was bolted to the floor otherwise that would've been the most abrupt ending to sex Daryl'd ever had. As it is, Wayne's so shocked by the change in verticals that he's halted movement. Daryl was still trapped on his back but he wasn't helpless.

Darry reached up and grabbed the back of Wayne's head with one hand, pushing the blonde's face into his neck and holding it there with a heavy palm. He could feel his partner panting above him and saw Wayne twist his flannel shirt in between his fingers again as Daryl pulled him tighter against his chest with the arm around his waist. It was easier in this position, flat on his back, to get leverage. He braced his feet on the floorboards, which creak a little ominously, and held onto Wayne tightly as he thrusted up into the other man. He groaned again at the increased pace and listened raptly to every gasp and pant that escaped Wayne's mouth against his chest. The blonde twitched and twisted against him on nearly every thrust and Daryl was sure he nailed almost every shot against Wayne's prostate.

Wayne choked on a gasp against his shirt, "Darry-" and pushed his hands against the broad panes of Daryl's chest. The brunette kept a tight hold on his waist to keep up the brisk, heavy pace but let Wayne arch his upper body away from him. Wayne's wide blue eyes zipped into his own brown ones, almost blackened by arousal, and he fisted Daryl's shirt in his hands with a desperate yank.

 "Shhh, Darlin', let's go," Darry said hoarsely and pushed his cock further inside than he'd managed before. Wayne's breath hitched and he hunched over, his head hung low towards Daryl's chest for a moment before he bent over completely to press his mouth hopelessly against Darry's again.

Daryl grabbed Wayne's hand from his shoulder and pushed it in between their bodies, wrapping the blonde's fingers around his own cock and his hand around Wayne's to stroke the hard, livid flesh. He felt Wayne shudder as they rubbed his dick together and pushed his hips faster chasing his own desire while forcing the blonde to speed up the jerking motion between them.

Wayne gave a choked off sob into Daryl's mouth, the brunette pressing comforting kisses into his lips, cheeks, and forehead as the blonde froze above him and then relaxed and tensed all in the same breath when Darry didn't halt their hands immediately. A strangled 'Darry' made the shorter man release his cock but his arms wrapped tightly around Wayne's hunched back as his partner continued the relentless onslaught.

Daryl pushed Wayne's head into his neck again and held him there securely. His other hand roved down Wayne's back and held his ass tightly to Darry's own thrusting hips. With a loud groan into the blonde's ear, he finished, holding himself rigidly inside Wayne's shuddering body above him until the aftershocks left.

Wayne panted into his neck and ran his hands down Daryl's available skin, the flannel shirt fanned out on the back of the bench. He pressed a few light kisses to the skin of Daryl's jaw and neck before closing his eyes and taking the first deep breath in a while.

Darry petted Wayne's hair and brushed his other hand up and down his back, gently easing his cock out of Wayne's no doubt sore hole and letting the taller man roll over next to him and straighten out his legs. They both panted up at the ceiling and then glanced at the mess on both their stomachs. As one they reached for Wayne's discarded flannel and pulled it up front to clean themselves off.

When all was less sticky and more or less presentable, Daryl rebuttoned his shirt and gave Wayne his white undershirt, both of them hoping Katy was already asleep by the time they got home. They raised the seat back up and Wayne scooted over to press his leg against Daryl's in the driver's seat. They shared a few light kisses, sliding their mouths against each other until the last dregs of lust fled away. Wayne leaned back in the seat and reached into the cup holder below for their pack of darts and focused on lighting one up while Darry looked for the keys, which he triumphantly showed from the car door ashtray.

Wayne blew smoke out the crack in the window as Daryl stuck the key in the ignition and turned it... but the engine didn't even turn over. He snapped his head around to stare accusingly at Darry while the shorter man glared at the console and stubbornly turned the key again and again.

"Fit for a goddamn demolition derby, Darry," Wayne said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"Hey, she performed admirably tonight and she'll perform again, just wait!"


End file.
